User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Worms vs Lemmings
Sup. Ok this is a little out of the blue but I thought it was a point worth discussing nonetheless. Should a sequel of this game make itself known, will we be able to fight as one of the classic, copius, non-specific little rascals: A lemming/worm. Now, I realise that this really is not a big deal and that there's a good chance none of them will get in, but there's always an if :D So, with the intro aside let's look at some of the pros for each of them. (If you have no idea what either lemmings or worms are then please ignore this blog) Worms: Ah worms. The 1995 PC turn-based stategy game. Didn't we all play worms? Didn't we all enjoy blasting those little worm guys to smitherines with a sheep? Or if we were lucky enough, Armageddon!? I for one have known the original Worms 2 for the PS1 and the Worms 2 reboot DLC for the PS3. I have never played any of the 3D games as I always thought it took something away from the game so I won't be taking anything from those games (Not that I need to. The translation would be 2D to 2D) so yeah let's look at the wonderful world of Worms. *First of all, no questions asked, Worms is a fairly violent game. It's about combat. Fighting eachother using a variety of weaponry and equiptment. So, obviously, the transition to Allstars is intrinsic. He's not like Fat Princess or Sackboy whose games include little to no direct one on one combat. He has stuff to work with. Bazookas, grenades, guns, baseball bats, dynamite and kamakazis are just some of the stuff he could use! Some of the direct inputs and mechanisms could be used! So there's no fret over how he would fight. He would be amazing. *"Oh but he can hardly move!" Well... we could turn up the walking speed? And increase the jump size? Sure, he'd be one of the slowest to make it feel right but it would still be plausible. Besides, as mentioned in the point before the worm has a plethera of utilites and equiptment. Ninja Ropes, Jetpacks, Teleporters, parachutes, Bunji Jumps, Girder Placements are just some of the movement enhancers for these guys! If anything I'd say the Worm has one of the most mobility and recovery. Also he could be given the blowtorch or pneumatic drill, making him the only character to be able to penetrate parts of the stage. Which would be cool too *"He's not Playstation enough!" Oh yeah sure so the Big Daddy just gets to skate on in, does he? (Quite a funny image there) I mean you're right. Worms is mostly a PC game but that doesn't mean he's bound to his PC reputation. He appeared on numerous Playstation consoles and to my knowledge Playstation is the only console brand that he has appeared on. No Nintendo or Xbox titles come to mind. So that's kinda a green flag to me. Also, did you buy the DLC Worms? Because I did and there many customisable feautres including a sackboy head, Buzz hair, a MotorStorm helmet, a Helghast helmet and even the Lemming hair itself. So yeah I'd say Worms has a fairly strong enough tie to Playstation. *"How would they incorporate the turn based system?" The same way they incorporated Killzone's FFS mechanic. Yeah that's right. They fucking didn't. This game is good at capturing how each character actually fights, looks, feels and just is but it's not ''that ''accurate. It can't be! Lemmings: Who never loved Lemmings? Who never loved marching these fuzzy little friends off to their deaths? Sure did! But anyway, for those of you who played the game properly Lemmings was the classic strategy game in which the main task was getting as many lemmings as possible to the specified location. Debutting in 1991 these guys actually pre-date Playstation which would make them the oldest characters to appear in the game (Assuming 1987's Solid Snake doesn't show up... Again...) Now. Let's look at these guys chances: *Playstation is pretty big for them. Seriously, this game was pretty popular and when Playstation came along, they just sort of jumped onto that boat (Formerly being PC orintated). And ever since then the lemmings have been intrinsically linked with PS. Also they made by Rockstar (ikr) but I'm not sure if that would add to or take away from their chances. However Rockstar does seem to have a healthy relationship with Playstation as a primary Publisher so yeah I'd say this is possible. *"What can they do?" Haven't you played Lemmings? They can do fuckloads! They have shovels, umbrellas, bricks, bombs (Although the bomb is just them themselves) and I'm pretty sure they have lots of other sorta skills from other installments suck as skiing and pole vaulting. And as for mobility, they can prolong their fall with the umbrella and also they can infinite climb any wall! These little guys are awesome! Also, they're a small target so that's a plus any way you look at it. *"What will they just walk to their deaths each game?" Ok stupid point is stupid. Why wouldn't we just be able to say ok let's say they can freely walk wherever and let's also give them a jump! give them 2! seriously if anyone uses any sorta argument like that against any character then they don't know what they're talking about. *They're child friendly! Fear that the Worm might be pushing the age rating? The lemmings make an adoreable little substitute! But which to use? Well. let';s compare them! I mean this was supposed to your job but I may as well throw in my 2 cents aswell haha. Ok so on one hand we have the very versitile and terrifyingly trigger-happy Worm, and on the other hand we have the Play-it-safe Utility user and Parachute Pusher Lemming. But which to use? Well. This really boils down to 2 things. Who's more fun? Who's more of a Playstation Allstars? And this is why I'm torn down the middle and making this blog. Worms would be way more fun. lemmings mean more to Playstation. I honestly have no answer to this so that's why I'm leaving it to you guys. What are your ideas? Should we have Worms? Should we have Lemmings? Should we have Neither? Or should we have both? Please let us all know what you think down below :D Thank you for taking the time to read this. Category:Blog posts